


Rite-of-passage

by Lilith_the_ancient



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Consensual, Gangbang, Group Sex, Multi, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_the_ancient/pseuds/Lilith_the_ancient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was prompted on tumblr to write: Consensual gang-bang, with one person just being used by men/women/aliens without a care for their needs.<br/>Somehow it turned into a Star Trek fic. (I was thinking of the Original Series when writing this, but it can just as easily apply to the 2009 universe)</p><p>Jim agrees to participate in a slightly unconventional rite-of-passage to improve negotiations. Spock isn't very happy about it. PWP with the tiniest hint of pre-slash Spirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rite-of-passage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dweo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweo/gifts).



> My very first Star Trek fic and probably the filthiest thing I've ever written. I apologise in advance.  
> Yes, I did completely make-up an alien race to suit my whim.  
> (Don't worry, I haven't given up on Three's a charm, had a bit of a writer's block, doing these prompts to get into the flow of writing again.)

"Captain, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Relax Mr. Spock, you've see me doing much more dangerous and stupid things than this... and a lot less fun," Jim grinned and started to untangle the sash on his bathrobe. Spock just dubiously arched one eye-brow and crossed his arms.

"You of all people should realize how much an alliance with the Seillurians will benefit the Federation and the only way to be taken seriously in negotiations is to prove to them I'm mature enough to conduct these negotiations," Jim finally won the battle with the sash and dropped his bathrobe. "Besides, I can imagine a lot more unpleasant rites-of-passage," winking at Spock, he moved towards the waiting group of Seillurian nobility. He sensed the eyes of his first officer burning into his back and felt a tingle of arousal at the idea of him standing there, observing what was about to happen with cool detachment. He wondered, not for the first time, what was going on in that Vulcan mind of his. Would he like what he was about to see? Would he get jealous? Jim secretly hoped he would.

 

The Seillurians were mostly humanoid with green skin and long, thin, tendril-like tentacles protruding from their shoulders. They were hairless and the females of the species had pointy heads. They were actually very beautiful in an unconventional way and Jim was quite eager to begin his 'rite-of-passage'.

The females giggled as he approached and he felt a couple of tendrils stroke teasingly over his back and arms. Some of the Seillurians gathered had never seen, let alone touched a human, so they were eager to explore. One of the males, whom Jim recognised as the ambassador, stepped in front of him and asked if he was aware of the specifics of the ritual. "Your pleasure and needs in this are unimportant, you must prove your ability to serve and submit. This is how we decide if our younglings have lost their youthful arrogance and are able to take orders.” Jim nodded and inclined his head, not making eye-contact. An approving purr went through the group.

“Hmm, I think I like this one,” said a female as she slid her hands, exploring, over Jim’s back and one of her tendrils reached around and stroked over his face. In a bold move, Jim opened his mouth and licked at it. She gasped. “Ohhhh, cheeky! I definitely like this one!” At that more of the Seillurians gathered around Jim and started to explore. He felt hands, tendrils and mouths all over his body, stroking, squeezing, tasting. His mouth was claimed by one, then the other, long tongues intertwining with his. Two different mouths were sucking and licking at his nipples and a tendril wrapped itself around his throat, not choking, but restraining. Jim felt hot all over, his body unsure which sensation to concentrate on, pleasure pushing him into full hardness much faster than usual.

A tendril sneaked into his mouth and he felt faintly sweet moisture accompany it. Somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered that Bones had told him, inbetween cursing Jim to hell and back for making stupid-ass decisions, that Seillurians, when excited, excreted a mild aphrodisiac, but it was yet untested if it worked on humans. As he felt a warm coil of intensifying arousal in his belly, he decided that it did. Before he could mull on that any longer, he was unceremoniously shoved down, on his hands and knees and a thick cock was pushed between his lips. He adjusted his jaw and sucked the invading length in to the hilt, which was awarded by a low moan above him. At the same time he felt something slick and thin worm its way into his ass. Then another tendril joined the first, pumping into him at different speeds, maddeningly close to his prostate, but not quite touching it. A hand twisted into his hair and the male above him started to fuck his mouth in earnest. A third tendril joined the first two and another wrapped itself around his achingly hard cock.

Jim was starting to loose sense of time or direction, he had no idea if the tendrils belonged to one or multiple Seillurians, he didn’t even know what was up and down anymore, whether he should push into the tendrils in his ass or the one jerking his cock. He knew nothing beside the burning arousal coursing through his body.

The cock in his mouth jerked and poured copious amounts of sweet come down his throat, making Jim almost choke, but he was not given a lot of time to recuperate as he was pushed further down to find a female had insinuated herself below him and pushed herself up into his cock. Another female grabbed his head and pulled it between her legs.  When a cock was also pushed into his ass, Jim needed all his experience and power of will not to come immediately.  He concentrated on the task at hand, pleasuring the female in front of him, but with each lick, nibble and tongue twirl, he got more and more of the aphrodisiac-laced juices inside and felt his release building like a tidal wave. The female under him cried out and he felt her walls clamp around him in orgasm. Then the legs around his head shook when he plunged his tongue between her folds and he was awarded with more moisture on his face and in his mouth.

He was grabbed from behind and pulled up onto his hands and knees again as the male behind him started pounding him ruthlessly, a few tendrils immediately wrapped themselves around his cock. Just before another cock was shoved into his mouth, Jim caught a glimpse of Spock, still standing stock-still his arms crossed, but his eyes were black pools completely focussed on Jim. Of all the possible things that could have done it, it was this that send Jim over the edge, his scream muffled by the thick length in his mouth and violently fucked out of him.   

Jim could only make little whines and moans as another male took his turn to abuse his oversensitised prostate and sent shocks of almost painful pleasure through his sated body. With too much stimulae, Jim was floating in a state of half-arousal, pliant and boneless. When the last male found his release in Jim’s body, the touches grew slower and gentler, the group carefully bringing Jim back full awareness.

“Congratulations James T. Kirk, you have completed the Kasha’s’la, we shall commence the negotiations tomorrow. Please rest.” With that the Seillurians retreated.

Spock, his face once again unreadable, helped Jim to his feet and handed him his robe. Jim swayed a bit, put it on, and playfully asked: “So, did you enjoy the show?”

Spock’s face suddenly contorted in anger and for a second Jim thought he was going to hit him. He threw his hands up and took a step back. “Whoa there, joking, I was only joking!”

Just as fast as it happened, Spock’s anger was gone and he turned and walked towards the exit. Jim trotted after him, a faint smile on his lips. ‘Definitely jealous, then,” he thought.


End file.
